Conventional valves are not well suited for applications where size and weight is a factor. For example, in pneumatic orthotics, robotics and exoskeleton-type applications, the weight of numerous large and heavy valves can substantially add to the weight of the total device and can be one of the heaviest portions of such a device. Additionally, large and bulky conventional valves impede mobility, which is undesirable for users of such devices.
Conventional pneumatic systems in such applications often have valves that are far from an actuating chamber and connected by a series of tubes. Such a configuration can be undesirable, because in addition to the additional bulk and weight of such tubing, the distance between the valve and pneumatic actuator can generate an undesirable lag between when a change is commanded and when the pressure is affected in a pneumatic actuator.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved poppet valve system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional valve systems, including in the field of fluidic robotics, pneumatic orthotics and robotic exoskeletons.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.